1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a light emitting diode lamp, especially to a light emitting diode lamp which meets the MR-16 specification and effectively dissipates the heat from the light emitting diode lamp
2. Description of the Related Art
As the progress of the technology development, the light emitting diode units have been applied to the illumination field. In addition, because of its small volume, low power consumption and long service life, the light emitting diode units have been used in traffic lights, flashlights and lamps.
A conventional light emitting diode lamp is usually disposed with a heat sink to dissipate the heat from the light emitting diode unit. The heat sink is mounted to a plurality of heat dissipating fins by soldering. The heat dissipating fins are made of thermally conductive metal, especially aluminum which is featured as light weight and good heat dissipating performance. Therefore, the heat sink with soldered heat dissipating fins has been widely used.
However, the aluminum fins must be coated with chemical nickel before soldering, which increases the production cost, with more complicate production and longer work hours.
Furthermore, since the heat dissipating fins must be soldered, loss in heat conduction occurs due to the difference of heat conduction coefficient between the solder and the heat dissipating fins, resulting in poor heat dissipation.
Therefore, there is a need of a heat sink which can overcome the above problems.